


S.A

by Xm00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Supportive Miya Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xm00/pseuds/Xm00
Summary: Miya Atsumu was enjoying his morning when he learns a secret of his lover.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	S.A

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that English is not my first language so my grammar suck, and for that I apologize x.x

Atsumu woke up that day feeling better than any other day. For the first time in a while he went to sleep at a suitable hour and as he is an athlete it was time that already happened, not his fault that solo practicing takes him more time than he would want, he thought, everyone who knows him could say the same. He is a perfectionist or a workaholic. A madman, Osamu would say, but this is not the time to be thinking of his brother. He promised to get the happiest life after all. And Atsumu never backed down from a promise.

He could say that it was a good day. He fell asleep with the voice of Rin, his boyfriend since the third year of high school, many people still are surprised by that, even Aran told him on a drinking night that he thought they would never last long enough to celebrate an anniversary. At the time he wasn’t sad to hear that, he knew, after all, their relationship was not easy at the beginning, too many petty fights, but soon both got used to the love language of the other. They were teenagers, he thinks, no relationship is easy, especially if you want to build a future with that person.

Atsumu would never admit it to anyone, but the last day before they needed to go separates ways he cried, like never before, how different was going to be to not see Rintarou every day or whenever he wanted, he would miss their walks after school and holding his hand, and don’t ever start with their kisses, he just loves him so much...

That’s why he didn’t want to be kept behind, it was not difficult to flirt with Suna, but he never showed a reaction, not in public anyway. Suna seems like a lazy person at first, but damn if Atsumu didn’t learn his lesson fast. On a day that it was their turn to clean the club, without the third years it was now their turn to keep the place of Kita-san. However, not even a second after the last member left the changing room, Suna took him by his waist, cornered him against the wall, and kissed him until he couldn’t breathe and his legs barely supported his weight. So it turns out that Suna was a proactive lover, how could he not know after seeing his sly smile and the heat in which his eyes looked down at Atsumu. So he got it, crystal clear even, Atsumu could be the flirty one but Suna wouldn’t back down to his challenge.

Suna was the first in confessing, the first in hugging him, the first who stole his kisses after every separation, being for the hours of classes or the goodbyes after a day together. And on the graduation day, Rin was the one who took his second button and his heart with him. 

So you could say that he was damn proud of his relationship, sadly not being able to reveal their relationship to the public makes things difficult.

After Atsumu went for his daily run, he waited for the rice cooker to finish and went to look for his phone. As he turned it on he was alerted by millions of notifications, especially missed calls of his brother and his teammates. He immediately called the latest missed call.

“Shouyo-kun?”

“Atsumu-san!! You finally answer, I've been trying to contact you for hours!” If he is honest with himself, he can't understand his teammate from time to time, he loves him just the same but he can be dramatic and way too energetic sometimes.

“Yeah, sorry I was doing my morning routine.”

“No no, Atsumu-san are you okay?”

“Why would I not be…?” Okay now, this call was becoming weird, the orange-haired boy was never mean not if he was gonna do a prank or something so it can’t be that. “Shouyo-kun, you are kinda scaring me”

“I-I don’t know how to tell you this, but I think you really should look at this, wait for me I will send it to you!”

“Wait! Sho-... ugh he hanged”, but it looks like he didn’t need to wait for long, as Shouyo promised he sent him a link to a news outlet. 

* * *

‘Breaking news! Volleyball player Suna Rintarou (22) was seen with the raising actress, Akira Yuu (18)”

The new couple was spotted leaving a 5 star restaurant yesterday afternoon, the actress was spotted wearing a long coat, longer than her frame, and fans quickly noticed that it belonged to the athlete.

(Pictures of Suna Rintarou wearing the coat in different events side by side with pictures of the actress and Suna leaving the restaurant)

The young lovers seemed so close that night as can be seen by how the actress looked at him. Other fans commented that she was a frequent visitor in EJP stadium, as you can notice in the photos below where the actress was seen attending with a friend and wearing his boyfriend's official shirt number. Their agencies have not referred to the rumors yet, but the actress didn’t make us wait, publishing a bold picture of her where the athlete can be seen in the background on instagram. Many fans already are calling them the couple of the year and giving them the name of ‘sunayuu’. 

* * *

“...” Atsumu couldn’t look at the article anymore, not that he could if he wanted as the tears quickly made themselves present and were falling on his screen. Shocked, now he understands why he had so many calls. He doesn't want to believe it, he knows that one problem of being famous is the endless rumors, he knows that very well, especially when both of them can’t be out to the public, only their teammates and friends know, but still. He loves the guy but Suna has never been the kind of person to share his clothes just like that, and that photo of that woman, was not she shamelessly confirming the rumors?!! Just remembering her cunning smile, like she knew Atsumu was looking at her, telling him, You thought he was yours?

He can’t take it, he really can’t, so he starts to slowly sit down on the floor laying on the kitchen furniture. He can feel the rice ready but he can’t move from his position. He decided to look on Twitter, and see that ‘sunayu’ is trending already, he knows he should not do that, but he can’t help to look at the different tweets of the fans saying how good they look together and how in love they are looking in the pictures.

Numb, he barely can’t hear the strong knocks on his door. “Tsumu! Oi, I know that you are there!!” He doesn’t know if he wants Samu to look at him like this, so pathetic on the floor, he doesn't need to feel worse, but he doesn't have an option as he hears the door opening, that happens when you give a key to your brother for emergencies.

“What do you want, Samu?” he sighs deeply, hiding his face on his knees, he doesn't need to look at his twin eyes and see pity on them.

“Tsumu…” Osamu doesn't know what to say either, so he passes his hand on his hair trying to think, he doesn't know what to do, Sunarin is his best friend and Atsumu his brother, he never thought that Suna could do something like this. So he does what he is good at, he sees that Tsumu was preparing rice, so he uses that while looking at the fridge for some ingredients, yeah not much to create something fancy, but damn him if he can’t make the best onigiris with simple ingredients too. But first, he takes a deep breath and starts saying, “Tsumu, You smell”

“Haa?!” Atsumu raises his head instantly to look bad at his brother, who does Osamu think he is?! 

“Go take a shower or something.” Osamu says while offering a hand to Tsumu.

Atsumu is mad but he can recognize that he is in fact smelling and he needs a warm shower for his muscles anyway, the last he needs is his pulling a muscle and becoming more pathetic. So he nods and takes the hand of Samu to stand up.

While his twin is in the shower, Osamu takes the time to enter his brother's phone and answers the worried texts of his teammates and friends, making sure to tell them that he is with him. Meian-San tells him that Atsumu only needs To go to practice in the afternoon that day, so he thanks him for being understanding to his dumb brother. 

Atsumu, on the other hand, can’t stop overthinking everything. Just some hours ago he was contemplating his relationship and remembering their beginning. Maybe Inarizaki is cursed and indeed they don’t need memories…

After finishing, he plants himself in the living room and Samu brings him the onigiris and then looks for the hairdryer in the bathroom. The onigiris taste so good that part of him can’t help but feel proud of his brother even in this situation. So he eats with full appetite while Samu dries his hair, is weirdly domestic and they are never this nice with each other, but it feels good, even if both of them pretend that this never happened later.

“So” starts Atsumu, “did you see it too?” Part of him hopes that it's just a weird dream, but nothing will change by being delusional, and his brother shatters that hope quickly anyway.

“Yeah, Sunarin always being hard to read but,” Atsumu sides his head and thinks that’s not true, certainly he believed that too, but he now knows that Suna hides his feelings with his impassive smiles, wait why is he defending him now, he is mad at him! “He never seemed the type to do that. I'm not gonna lie, at first thought that it could be his little sister but it wasn’t.”

“Give me my phone, Samu,” the black-haired twin passed him the phone and looked at him nervously. “We spoke last night, but he hadn’t contacted me today it seems…oh, I know!” He says while desperately looking for a certain number.

“Will you call him?”

“What? Of course not! But Omi-kun's cousin, Komori, is Suna’s teammate so maybe he knows something?” Atsumu waits for Komori to receive the call while Osamu gets close to also listen, so Atsumu puts the phone in the middle of his twin and him.

“Hello?”

“Komori-kun!” Greeted Atsumu, gaining an annoyed glare from his brother for his volume.

“Oh, Atsumu-kun, do you need something?...wait! Don’t tell me that something happened with Kiyoomi?”

“No, not that I know. I jus-just wanted to ask you eh..about Rin?”

“Suna? Mm well he is not here today”

“How so? He said that today he has an early practice match!”

“Eh, yes but he said that he needed to do something important and left, it was about-“before he can finish he is rudely interrupted by Atsumu.

“What! He lied then?” The blonde says while looking directly to Samu, who is starting to look as worried as him.

“No, Atsumu-kun he is -“, but sadly Atsumu can no longer hear him.

“Thanks for telling me. Talk to you later, bye!” And hangs up. Maybe he shouldn’t have called Komori-kun now he feels worse than before, and he thinks, Suna, what are you up to?

Osamu is glad that he was prepared and asked another employer to fill his restaurant’s opening so he can accompany his brother a little more. He turns on the television and puts on some cartoon movie so Atsumu can relax a little before going to practice. 

In the afternoon, Atsumu chooses to go walking to the gym and Samu went with him until the entry, where he can see Bokuto and Hinata making signs asking him if Atsumu is okay, he dismisses them and focus on his brother. “Are you sure you will be fine? You can ask for a free day or something, ya know?”

“It's weird to see you like a mother hen, Samu.” He laughs, making the black-haired twin to roll his eyes at him, “The season is way too close for me to miss practice. I don’t want to be the reason why we lose or something, ya know?”

“Ah, If you are sure, but call me if you need anything, okay? I know how important he is to you, but I don’t want to see you like this…” after a failed intent of Atsumu to smile and reassure his twin Osamu decided to leave a little reluctantly.

Sadly, it seems that Samu was right. As much he tried his best to forget about Suna at least for some hours, it was obvious to everyone that he was distracted, so Meian called up everyone and told them to do solo practice for today. Atsumu is grateful but he can’t stop feeling guilty for his performance, but he sighs surrendered, he needs to do his damn best in the solo practice.

“Okay everyone, stop here”, exclaimed the coach, “all of you need to rest too and take care of your bodies, don’t forget that the season is coming and we don’t need people injured, you heard me, guys?” The team chorus a ‘yes, sir’ and they are dismissed to the dressing room. Inumaki proposed for the team to go to eat something delicious to celebrate before the season, where they will not have time for anything, the majority accept, except for Meian and Tomas who have a compromise with their families.

“Tsum-Tsum! What about you?” ask Bokuto, hanging an arm around Atsumu.

“I don’t think that I can”

“But Atsumu-san, even Omi-san is coming. I know that you feel down so we want to help you! Right! Omi-san?” Hinata looks at him and Sakusa directly with puppy eyes, and it is the first time that Atsumu and Sakusa can agree on something ‘Hinata is so unfair” they think.

“He is right, Miya. Your serves sucked today if you play like that in the season we won't pass past the first game”, Omi-kun is direct as always and Atsumu remembers why he hates the guy, well not hate hate but you understand, right?

“Well, I’m sorry for sucking so much, your majesty,” Sakusa rolls his eyes and cross his arms in his chest, “but I’m serious, Shouyo-kun, I think I will rest early today”

“If you say so...but if you change your mind don’t forget to call us, okay?!” 

Atsumu reassures them and goes to take a shower to go home, which he immediately regrets. As he leaves the establishment he can feel the rain falling on him. He is so pissed! No one said anything about raining today, right?, but then he remember that with Samu they only watched cartoons and forgot to look for the weather, which a heavy sigh he thought that today it was really not his day.

He walks feeling the water penetrate his clothes and he swears that his bones are shaking just like him, when he gets close to his apartment he can see a person sitting outside, also in the rain. He began to think that he is not the only miserable person captured by the rain but when he is 5 meters from the person he recognizes him. How could he not? If it is the person he loves the most, the one that knows him inside and out, and of course it’s the same for him too.

He stands in front of Suna and waits for him to look at him, “wh-what are you doing here?” He wanted to be strong, but his voice sounds weak just like a whisper.

But it seems that his voice makes Suna stand up immediately, “Atsumu” his name rolls so sweetly from Suna tongue like his name was a prayer and looked at him like he deserved to be worshipped even when he feels like a wet cat under the rain.

“Let’s go.” Under Suna's confused stare Atsumu clarifies, “No matter what, we can’t get sick or our coaches will kill us.” Old habits die hard so without noticing he brings Suna to his place by holding his hand, he is so surprised by his lack of warmth that he forgets everything else. “Your hands are so cold”

“Sorry I- nothing, don’t worry about me”

“Of course, I do! How can you ask me that”

“It’s not like that, Atsumu,” he debates with himself for a moment but he gives up and starts to explain to the blonde, “I didn’t want to just enter ou-your home, I didn’t know if I was still welcome there”

“Oh.” Both stay silent while Atsumu opens his door. “You can take a shower in that bathroom, there should be some towels there I think”

“And you?”

“Oh, I would take one in our room and then I will bring you some clothes, okay?” Atsumu leaves quickly before Suna can see him blush, noticing too late his choice of words. 

He closes his bathroom door and strips the fastest that he can, as he is dying of cold and he already promised clothes for Suna. He thinks to himself that he still is a fool for Suna. 

After finishing, he takes the first clothes that he can get for himself without looking at what he got, then he takes a hoodie and sweatpants that he knows Suna prefers on cold nights. Later, he goes to the bathroom where Suna is, entering thinking that he was ready, but he wasn’t. What he finds, is Suna leaving the shower, steam surrounding him and of course he still has not used the towels…

Atsumu can’t help but keep staring bewitched by his body, especially as he can see the drops following a sinful path on his lover's body, but as Suna clears his throat, he wakes up from his thoughts, oops, he thought. “Sorry, here you have some clothes, I leave you to that now, yeah…”, to distract himself he prepares some hot chocolate and dreads the conversation that they need to have.

Suna sits in front of him, while he gives him his own mug. He can’t help but feel awkward by the heavy atmosphere of the room.

“So...”

“So-”

“Oh, you first,” says the blond.

“I guess you have many questions, don’t you? And-”

“Ha? Are ya kidding me, Rin? This is how you start?” 

“Yeah, I know but ah, I’m trying Tsumu, believe me,” pleaded the tallest boy, and before the other boy could interrupt him again he says, “Can you do me a favor? I will explain everything to you, but let me say everything first and then you can do whatever you want, okay?”

“...Whatever I want?” Asks confused the blonde, not understanding his lover's request.

Suna takes a deep breath, “If you believe me or not, If you hate me or not, whatever you want I will accept it, Atsumu,” the blonde nods with glazed eyes and waits for Suna to talk.

“I suppose you saw that awful article don’t you? That…” he took a moment to collect his words and decided to hold Atsumu's hands that are fidgeting “I indeed went with that actress to that restaurant, but nothing else is true. I-“

“How can’t you tell me is not true when she-“

“Atsumu, please let me finish, I promise that I will explain everything,” the dark-haired man says while caressing Atsumu’s hands slowly with his thumbs. “I will make it short for you. She is not interested in me, even less I am for her. She is my little sister girlfriend or something, I talked with her privately because my sister told me her mom make customized jewelry, just that.”

“Jewelry? Then why the timing of that picture with you?

“She is like my sister, so I guess she is a brat. I don’t think she knew what she unconsciously caused, of course, that is not an excuse and I did talk with my sister and her. If it makes you feel better, my sister is mad on your behalf too, you know she loves you more than she likes me and I’m her brother...” mumbled Suna, remembering each time when they were younger how his sister joined their dates.

“She is the best Suna that’s for sure!” Exclaim Atsumu, smiling happily letting his tears fall freely, now that he knew it was just a misunderstanding.

“And what about me? Wait no, before that, I did tell you I would do whatever you choose to do” he says, drying Atsumu’s tears with his fingers delicately.

“Well, I guess you are my Rin.”

“That means…”

“You are forgiven, so”

“So?” Asks Suna glad that Atsumu wanted to forgive him, even though he knows that he needs to prepare for Osamu’s ire, he shivers by only imagining what the other twin will do for breaking his promise to him, after all, he did warn him years ago that is he ever made Tsumu cry he would kill him.

“So, what are you waiting to kiss me?” Suna guesses that the thoughts of Osamu can wait for another day now he has a beautiful boyfriend to comfort. He goes to Atsumu's side right away and hugs him like never before. 

At the same time, Atsumu breathes deeply into Suna’s essence, just the thought of never feeling Suna by his side makes his heart hurt, but no need to think of that now, Rin is here and is his. So he kisses him, and slowly Suna backs him until both falls on the couch.

Suna takes his time to kiss the features of the boy under him, lightly he kisses Atsumu’s right temple, then the other. He brings his lips to the blond forehead and says “I adore you”. He keep going until reaching his nose and breath the words, “you complete me”, making the blonde blush and smile watery, so he kiss his cheeks too, “I cherish you”, then he skips to his collarbones were he leaves a mark while whispering “You are my everything”. When he comes back up he can see Atsumu pouting with his lips and he laughs before closing the distance of their lips. “I love you” He declares, looking at Atsumu directly to his eyes, before kissing him with all his energy.

It doesn't take much time for the loving kiss to become more passionately, Suna licks Atsumu’s lips asking for permission which the blonde happily grants, their breaths become heavy and easily mix with the other. Suna separates their mouths for some second but keeps giving the blonde short kisses, unwilling to separate completely from the other boy. “You know what you are doing to me, wearing this?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you not realize? When you opened the bathroom and I saw you in my clothes I barely could control myself to not take you in my arms”

Suna’s words make Atsumu cover his face of shyness at remembering how shamelessly he was staring at Suna at that time, but he felt better knowing it was mutual. Still, he decides to shut Suna up by raising his arms around the neck of the other and bringing him down to kiss him once again. “Don’t stop, Rin”

“Your wishes are my command,” jokes Rin, and Atsumu rolls his eyes. With one hand he starts to trail Atsumu’s body from his collarbones to each muscle of his abdomen and then go back up again, enjoying the shivers that he can feel on Atsumu's body. He starts growing bolder and brings his hand to caress his lover thighs that he knows is the most sensible part of his lover, who is letting little content whimpers escape his lips, and his eyes already look so blown out by pleasure that he barely can see other colors other than black.

And is like this how they pass the last hours of the day, taking their time to relearn the body of the other as if the morning lasted months and not just some hours, but with them being so in love with each other it may as well be the same. Once they finish they shower again and go to their bed to rest, but never letting go of each other. Suna laying on his back with Atsumu using his chest as his pillow.

Suna is lightly caressing Atsumu’s waist when the blonde remembers an important detail, “Wait, Rin, Why were you looking so hard for jewelry?”

“Ugh, did you have to remember that now?”

“Well, yeah,” thinking that the whole mess started by Rintarou being weirdly secretive for some jewelry.

“Ugh, might as well do it now, wait here,” Suna stands up and looks for his pants while the blond whines at the lack of warmth. “Here, open it.”

Curiously the blond opens a red and wide box with the initials S.A inscribed on the cover, when he opens it there are three objects, a necklace, a bracelet, and a ring. “Rin…?”

“Atsumu, I know that we can’t marry, not in this country at least, but I have been thinking for a long time how there is no one else like you for me. I can’t imagine a life without you, nor with someone else. so if you feel the same, would you share your life with me forever?” The blonde once again starts crying but this time solely of happiness and jumps into his lover’s arms.

“Yes! Yes! Of course, Rin!” Both smile together overcame with happiness, and Atsumu gives back the box so Suna can put the jewelry on him. First, he takes the bracelet and carefully places it on the blonde and kisses his wrist lovingly. Then, he hooks up the necklace making sure it is well centered and of course, kisses his neck this time. For the ring he asks Atsumu to sit on the bed while he kneels on the floor, he takes Atsumu's hand and takes his time to kiss each finger before he places the ring, once he finishes he kisses Atsumu right on the lips. “I love you, Tsumu.”

“And I love you too, Rin”

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I say that I don’t like to write, but today my notebook is not working so I can’t draw and I was bored 😐
> 
> If there are awful errors, please tell me #help  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
